A Twist in the Mushroom Tale
by Emerald-Velvet-Touch
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and household names right? Whatever happened to Sarasaland? How does Daisy come into the picture? What’s her real connection with Waluigi? Peach? Mario? And most importantly, Luigi?


Oki-Day everyone, I'm posting this Mario fanfiction for my brother. Originally, he wanted me to write something for the Mario series he liked so much. So, I put some of my creativity to it and, BOOM! This is from a year or so ago, and I'd thought I'd post it on to see how it would be responded to. Just so that the readers are aware, for now this story is on hiatus until I finish 'Kaeptiv, a G-Gundam story I'm working on. Afterwards, however, I will come back and finish this if there enough people who want to see the conclusion.

Enjoy!

Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach, and household names right? Whatever happened to Sarasaland? How does Daisy come into the picture? What's her real connection with Waluigi? Peach? Mario? And most importantly, Luigi?

Chapter One: Trouble in the Midst of Sunshine

* * *

It couldn't be a better day, Princess Peach decided, as she looked out her window of her proud castle. It was a sunny day with just a slight breeze to cool one off and there was not one bird chirping or one person that could not say today was a day best spent outside. Peach, however, gazed not at the scenery before her, but at the winding road carrying her Mario to her from his home far away on the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom.

She could imagine the look on Mario's face when she would tell him of the surprise she had waiting. It had been a while, she knew, since he had last heard anything of Sarasaland. Peach sighed; trying to quell her boredom when suddenly her red mushroom capped friend popped up from behind and startled her. "Oh I'm very sorry! Oh so very very sorry for startling you my Princess!" He said quickly waving his stubby arms about. "Oh that's fine Toad. No harm was done, really. Do you have news of Mario and Luigi?" She asked anxiously. "Well…." Toad began uneasily, "You see…."

Peach's face began to drop and Toad got even more nervous than before. "T-their r-racer brok-ke do-own in in the mid-dle of g-goomba infested t-t-territory." Toad slowly began to shake. Peach began to turn a deeper color than that of her rose pink dress and loudly let out an ear-piercing shriek of, "OOHHHH!"

* * *

Luigi looked around carefully. Perhaps the desperate situation was getting to him. "Did you hear something Mario?" He asked worriedly, really hoping that it wasn't just him. He could've sworn a high pitched sound was echoing somewhere. Mario looked over the hood of his red racer curiously at his brother and stopped wrench on the hub of the flat wheel. "Huh? I didn't hear anything." The red plumber turning the stood up and dusted of his jeans and looked around a bit before turning back to Luigi. "Nothing's showing up yet…" He paused and kneeled again to fix the stubborn tire. "That's unusual for around here." "Why?" Luigi asked, not exactly wanting to get more bad news.

"This is supposed to be goomba infested territory, Luigi. I thought I explained that last time we passed through here on one of our adventures." Luigi looked, at first, surprised, even shocked, but then he remembered his brother's advice from the last time and slapped his forehead in defeat. "As if getting stranded wasn't bad enough now the place the tire goes flat is in the middle of goomba infested territory. Just peachy." "Speaking of which, if I know Peach, and I know her very well, she'll be running holes in that red carpet of hers worrying about us." Mario sighed and motioned for his brother to come over and help him out.

"Have you got that tire off yet?" Luigi asked sitting down on the dirt road. "No." Mario pushed the wrench roughly with all his might counterclockwise, but to no avail as his face became tomato red, and he had to let go. Luigi let out a low whistle. "Whoever put this tire on certainly didn't want it to come off very soon." He knew his brother's strength was near legendary and it seemed the little nut wanted to push his buttons a little. "Here," Luigi offered, "let me help, too, and then we'll show that thing whose the boss around here." He lifted himself up onto his knees and took the left side of his brother to grasp the wrench. "O.K., good idea, Luigi, on the count of three…one…two…

…THREE!" They shouted in unison as they tumbled backwards, and the wrench landed with a loud clatter beside them. The nut flew up and up further into the blue sky and seemed to pause for a moment in the air. Luigi got up from the bottom of his brother and watched the little silver "annoyance" catch the sun's rays and gleam for a minute till it disappeared in to the tall grass beside the dirt road. Strange thing was, there was no sound for when the nut hit the hard earth beneath it. The two brothers looked at each other and were beyond puzzled, but knew somehow that something wasn't as it should be. A rustling came from the tall grass and both heads turned with confusion written on their faces, until they saw what came out of the brush---a very angry goomba, with bump on head, and with a bone to pick with two plumbers.

Mario snapped out of his daze quickly as he heard more rustling coming from all around their little red racer. His brother must have heard it, too, because he felt the green plumber scoot backwards and hit his shoulder. Mario knew this was no time to be panicking and quickly stood up pulling his brother with him. He hopped into the immobile racer sitting in the driver's seat with a thud and felt a plan formulating in his head. "Luigi!" He shouted, and his brother looked up at him and noticed he was still on the ground. He jumped quickly into the racer and saw that look in his brother's eyes and gave him a nod. "Now listen carefully, Luigi, we need to act fast."

* * *

"Toad I insist that you head the Mushroom Tow Truck rescue for Mario and Luigi." Princess Peach had gotten over the shock that her husband and good friend were in bigger danger than planned and was in a mood for ordering people around. "B--b-ut-t-t Princess, it's in the middle of go--o-mb-aa…" Toad started. Peach let her pink high heels hit the floor a little louder than was necessary and Toad stopped knowing he'd have no choice in the matter. "I'll go get the truck." Toad sighed; this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Luigi what have we got in this car?" Mario asked starting the engine. He looked over the engine top and noticed the goombas were surrounding them from all angles, and getting closer, too. They had backed away slightly when the engine roared to life so Mario kept revering her up in neutral, though he knew it wasn't the greatest thing for the engine. "Luigi?" "I'm looking! I'm looking!" Luigi replied frantically. Luigi was trying desperately to find something to help them in the back seat, but it was to no avail. He finally calmed down a little bit and had enough sense to look in the trunk. There, he found, what to him, at the moment, was better than gold.

"Whoo hoo!" Luigi shouted even scaring a few goombas along with his brother. Mario looked back at him and saw what he had in his hand and smiled, too. A green turtle shell and three freshly dug-up mushrooms in the trunk. Perhaps they had hope after all he thought. Luigi stopped celebrating when a goomba crawled on top of the engine and shut it loudly. "Mama MIA!" yelled Luigi and he frantically hit the blasted thing off with the green turtle shell in his hand. The miserable creature was sent flying into the angry pack. "LUIGI DON"T LET GO OF THAT TURTLE SHELL!" Mario shouted to him desperately. Mario jumped over the front seat of the racer not caring that goombas were jumping aboard. He grabbed it from his brother and seeing the confused look in his brother's face he explained, " Get by the engine, Luigi, and when I say now put one mushroom in the exhaust to give us a boost. Got it?" His brother said it so quickly all Luigi did was nod.

Luigi waited patiently in the back while Mario stomped the goomba that had climbed in the front seat in his absence. He picked up the now paper thin enemy and let it flop by the side of the racer. He revved the engine again forgetting that it was in neutral temporarily. The goombas were not deterred by the rude sound this time, and were now trying to climb up all sides of the small vehicle. "Mario-o-o…." He heard his brother say nervously. "Hold on, Luigi!" He said with nerve as he clutched the shift stick and put it roughly into third. He stood up with his famous courage and sized up his raging enemy of goombas one last time before throwing the turtle shell into the swarming mass. He sat back into he worn seat and heard the click of his seatbelt giving him needed finality to his plan. He gripped the smooth black steering wheel and shouted, "NOW!" When nothing happened he craned his neck to look back at his brother, "LUIGI MARIO!" Luigi snapped out of it and placed the mushroom by the exhaust with a shaking hand waiting for it to burn.

Ok, that's about it. Review, tell me what you think. If enough people care for me to finish this at some point, I'd be more than happy to, when, as I said previously, I finish another Anime story I'm working on currently.

Thank You.

Emerald-Velvet-Touch


End file.
